Padre nivel: experto
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Shikamaru se siente viejo. La tecnología corre más que él y de formas inesperadas. Pero aún hay remedio. Eso o: Shikamaru juega a videojuegos con Shikadai. Básicamente.


Holaaa, hoy vengo, para hacerle un humilde regalito a mi Ana. Que sino después llega navidad y nada, que lenta que soy. Esta vez es algo bastante raro en mi, pero no digo más. Abajo todo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ana! Atrasado pero con LOVE 3

Advertencias: post-canon (?), desvaríos, posible ooc.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

 _ **P**_ _adre nivel: experto_

* * *

Shikamaru sentía, que la tecnología corría por delante de él y que no la iba a alcanzar nunca.

—¿Cómo decías que se llama?

—PlayStation 3. Ya te lo he dicho tres veces —respondió Temari.

Shikamaru bufó. Era cierto, se lo había dicho tres veces, pero tenía la cabeza llena de fechas y detalles a tener en cuenta para la siguiente reunión de Kages, y Naruto no ayudaba demasiado. No podía acordarse del nombre del dichoso cacharro. Ese que había salido nuevo apenas unas semanas atrás y que en horas se agotó en Konoha. Recordaba cómo Temari había llamado a Kankurō para preguntarle si en Suna quedaban. Según había escuchado, su cuñado había tenido que casi pelearse para conseguir la última. Cuando Temari fue a por ella, Gaara se planteó casi ponerle escoltas. Era como si llevara el pergamino con el _jutsu_ más importante del mundo. Pero lo cierto era que solo llevaba la nueva consola de moda, que se había agotado en Konoha y que iba a ser el regalo para el decimotercer cumpleaños de su hijo.

Shikamaru pensó, que ya podría valer el cacharro, porque había costado casi un sueldo mensual.

Lo más gracioso había sido descubrir al día siguiente que Naruto estaba instalando la misma consola en la oficina del Hokage.

—¿Cuándo has…?

—Mandé un clon. Estaba a tope la tienda, ttebayo. Casi me quedo sin ninguna.

El consejero del séptimo rodó los ojos.

—La reunión es en unas semanas.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Horas después, Boruto llegó y robó —«pidió prestada» en palabras de Naruto pero Shikamaru sabía que había sido un robo en toda regla— la PlayStation. Nunca volvió al despacho.

—Solo queda comprar el juego. Si no hay en Konoha esta vez te toca a ti el conseguírselo en otra villa —terció Temari mientras hacía el último pliegue en el papel de regalo. Se debatió sobre si ponerle una moña de adorno pero al final lo descartó.

—Ya.

Esperaba, por todos los cielos, que el dichoso juego de peleas estuviera en la tienda nueva de tecnología e informática de Konoha. Porque el solo pensar viajar por un juego le daba una pereza colosal.

Guardaron el regalo en el lugar donde siempre guardaban los regalos: en el armario del cuarto de invitados. Bajo las toallas de la tercera puerta. Ese era el lugar de los regalos, lugar que Shikadai, curioso como el que más e impaciente cuando le interesaba, había descubierto con ocho años. Temari puso un sello la siguiente vez. Cuando el humo cubrió la habitación y Shikadai bajó, con el ceño fruncido y morritos, Temari sonrió.

—Te pasa por curioso.

—Es culpa vuestra, pensad un nuevo escondite.

Pero no lo hicieron. Y Shikadai nunca volvió a mirar. Con el tiempo aprendió a apreciar el sentimiento de sorpresa e incertidumbre. Menos cuando le regalaban ropa, que la prendieran en fuego si fuese necesario. Lo odiaba.

Cuando el casi adolescente llegó a la casa, no sospechó nada. Shikamaru se había encargado de tirar bien los recortes del papel de regalo. Incluso había salido minutos antes a tirarlos a la basura y que no quedara ni un cabo suelto. Tanto trabajo no podía echarse a perder. La suerte, además, le sonrió al día siguiente y pudo comprar el juego sin salir de Konoha.

…

El cumpleaños llegó y desde que le regalaron la consola, Shikamaru sentía que veía menos a su hijo. Ese adolescente que tanto se parecía físicamente a él y que a veces se encontraba mirando con la mirada perdida la televisión, para luego decir que estaba aburrido. Ya no había tiempo para el aburrimiento, solo para freírse los ojos mirando la televisión de su cuarto mientras jugaba a la Play. Se había comprado más juegos con lo que iba ahorrando de las misiones.

—¿Y Shikadai? —preguntó un día Temari tras volver de una misión.

—En el cuarto, jugando.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua, y Shikamaru sabía que venían curvas. Tantos años a su lado le hacían fácil prever que su esposa iba a quejarse y a empezar una retahíla de esas de las que a veces casi desconectaba.

—¿¡Otra vez!? Te he dicho que hay que ponerle horarios, que se está obsesionando. Pero tú no ayudas si no los mantienes firmes.

Shikamaru calló, porque era cierto que se le había pasado. Chōji vino a verle y mientras se entretuvieron hablando, Shikadai aprovechó para viciarse una vez más a la consola.

—Sabes que la semana que viene voy a Suna, ¿qué harás mientras no estoy? ¿Le vas a dejar jugando todo el día? No me vas a dejar otra que llevármelo.

El Nara cerró los ojos. Al final le estaban regañando a él por culpa de Shikadai.

—Sabes que no quería ir esta vez. Me ocuparé, no te preocupes, tú relájate.

—Ya, claro.

…

Temari se fue de madrugada, Shikamaru y un dormidísimo Shikadai la despidieron en la puerta de Konoha. De vuelta a casa, Shikamaru pensó en avisarle que por la ausencia de su madre, no se saltaría los horarios para jugar, pero lo dejó pasar. Volvería y haría las tareas por hacer mientras que el adolescente volvería a la cama, y luego tendría casi que despegarle de las sábanas para la hora de comer. Era fin de semana y el equipo de Shikadai no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco Shikamaru. Se presentaba un día tranquilo.

O no.

Tras comer una comida de la que Shikadai dio una crítica culinaria muy exacta: «Horrorosa, papá, te mereces que mamá te llame vago. Aprende a cocinar». Shikamaru sacó el tablero de shōji, le diría a su hijo que si quería jugar. Sería un buen momento, entre movimiento y movimiento e intercalando entre estrategias, para hablar de su vida. Cómo le iba con su equipo, si Inojin seguía haciendo preguntas indiscretas, si Chouchou seguía adorando los arreglos florales de Ino…

—Vamos a…

—¡Vamos a jugar a la Play!

—¿Qué?

—Que juguemos a la Play.

Eso no era lo que Shikamaru tenía pensado. Para nada. Todo lo contrario. Su tercera motivación —por detrás del placer de jugar al shōji, y aprovechar para charlar de padre a hijo— era despegarlo de la consola.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había jugado. Naruto le decía que a veces, cuando no tenía trabajo ni salía por las llamadas de Sasuke, jugaba con Boruto. Pero eso era algo digno de Naruto, Shikamaru no se imaginaba con el mando ese lleno de botones. De repente, se sintió viejo, más viejo que nunca. Como esos abuelitos que veía por la calle renegar de los teléfonos móviles.

—Bueno. Aunque nunca he jugado —dijo al final.

—No te preocupes, jugaremos a uno de combates. En cuanto aprendas los controles, serás la hostia, papá. Porque recordaras todos los combos y ataques especiales —contestó el joven mientras echaba a correr por la escalera para bajar la consola y jugar en el salón.

Shikamaru no sabía qué esperar y mirando el tablero de shōji, suspiró. Bueno, eso era ser padre, ceder a veces y tratar de entender a tus hijos. Si para ello debía jugar a la reciente y fuerte obsesión de su hijo, lo haría.

Shikadai organizó todo bajo la mirada de su padre. Luego encendió la consola tras meter el videojuego en ella. Explicó un poco el objetivo del juego, Shikamaru lo sintetizó: pegar y que te peguen. No le veía la gracia. Tardaría en apreciar —o quizás nunca lo haría— lo maravilloso del Tekken.

Tras una explicación de controles y combos, Shikadai puso a Shikamaru a pelear contra la máquina. Shikamaru ganó sin problemas. Shikadai sonrió orgulloso, ya lo suponía. Si de recordar y memorizar se trataba, Shikamaru era un as. Solo le faltaba desempeñarse bien.

—Yo no te lo pondré tan fácil.

—Ya lo veremos.

No lo hizo. Shikadai destrozó a Shikamaru tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de usar los grandes combos de su personaje. Su hijo había pasado horas y horas jugando a eso para destrozarle en un segundo, en parte era coherente que ganara. Pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

—¿Juegas con Inojin? —preguntó mientras seleccionaban personajes. Le diría adiós a Jin Kazama, una gran decepción a su parecer.

—A Inojin no le gusta mucho, aunque también la tiene —dijo, refiriéndose a la consola—. Pero le gustan otro tipo de juegos, super profundos y eso. Juego con Chouchou y Boruto.

El mayor asintió. No le costaba nada imaginar que Inojin tendría unos gustos peculiares en cuanto a videojuegos, así como lo tenía respecto a libros. Shikadai eligió personaje y Shikamaru volvió a centrar su atención en el juego.

Era una mujer, cuando Shikadai le habló de cada personaje por encima le había dicho que era muy buena dando patadas. Shikamaru no tardó en descubrir que el realismo que tenían sus patadas no lo tenía el efecto de la gravedad en ella.

—No es normal cómo se mueven sus pechos.

—Se llama _fanservice_ , papá, también pasa en el anime.

Shikamaru pensó que el _fanservice_ era una estrategia muy baja y machista para atraer público. Si Temari viera eso se quejaría. Pondría el grito en el cielo por esa sexualización de la mujer y aún horas después, seguiría criticando entre dientes. Y esta vez, Shikamaru tendría que darle la razón.

Al perder —de nuevo— quiso convencerse que era culpa de pensar en el _fanservice_ y en Temari. Pero la realidad era que por más estratega que pudiera ser Shikamaru, la experiencia de su hijo que movía los dedos sobre los botones como si realizara _jutsus_ , le hacía morder el polvo.

—Al final voy a castigarte definitivamente sin consola.

Shikadai se rio y siguieron jugando hasta que anocheció. Ninguno fue consciente del tiempo. Tras una cena más decente hecha por el adolescente, Shikamaru se puso a fregar los platos. Shikadai volvió para ayudarle a secarlos. Hablaron de sus combos preferidos y de cómo Chouchou era temible, la única a la que nadie podía vencer. Shikamaru por fin escuchó acerca de los juegos que le gustaban a Inojin y no sabía qué pensaría Ino de que su hijo jugara a un juego que ponía en tela de juicio la infidelidad y la moralidad de esta.

Al acabar, Shikamaru volvió al salón. La consola aún estaba conectada al televisor y este apagado. A Shikamaru no le gustaba demasiado ver la televisión, si tenía tiempo libre lo empleaba en dormir y en mirar las nubes. A veces paseaba con Mirai. Le gustaba escuchar a la chica, sus aventuras y desventuras. Sus historias de amor y sus dudas respecto a este.

Encendió un cigarrillo y observó el humo perderse en la noche. Shikadai estaba hablando por teléfono con Inojin en la planta de arriba. Inojin era parco en palabras siempre que fuera por teléfono, así que no dudaba que volvería a verle en breve.

Apenas había acabado el cigarrillo cuando su hijo entró en el salón. Shikamaru no se giró, esperando que este le hablara. Quizás solo venía a recoger la consola.

—Papá, ¿jugamos?

Cuando Shikamaru se giró, encontró a Shikadai con el tablero de shōji en las manos y la bolsa de fichas que Temari había hecho con retazos de tela. Tendría que decirle a su esposa que no se preocupara, que Shikadai aún conservaba gustos antiguos y que la consola no era tan destructiva, que jugaba y se divertía con sus amigos gracias a ella.

En el shōji, Shikadai no ganó ni una sola vez.

…

Temari volvió y solo pudo suspirar al encontrar no solo a su hijo sino a su esposo, enganchados frente al televisor con los mandos en la mano. Shikadai había conseguido arrastrar a su vago padre a los videojuegos. Temari empezaba a preguntarse, si había algo que su hijo no pudiera conseguir.

Le entregó a Shikadai el cactus que su tío Gaara le había dado para él y luego dejó que Shikamaru le diera la bienvenida.

—No creo que me hayas echado mucho de menos, te veo entretenido —comentó Temari tras besar a su marido.

—No seas así. No he jugado tanto.

—Se ha entretenido más en destrozarme el estómago, enséñale a cocinar, mamá. Por nuestro bien.

Temari y Shikadai se rieron a gusto de Shikamaru que solo pudo chistar la lengua.

…

A partir de ese momento, jugar con Shikadai a la consola no era algo extraño. A veces hasta hablaba con Naruto de videojuegos y acordaron jugar un día, sin que ni sus mujeres ni sus hijos supieran. Una competencia íntima y privada entre Hokage y consejero. El tiempo de paz definitivamente era algo raro.

Un día, Temari salía para reunirse con Karui cuando escuchó a su hijo proponerle a su padre «una partida». Volvió sobre sus pasos y enarcó una ceja mirando a su hijo, de espaldas a ella hablando con Shikamaru.

—¿A qué vais a jugar?

Shikadai se giró, con una gran sonrisa, una que decía que había conseguido lo que se proponía. En este caso engañar a su madre. En sus manos estaba el viejo tablero de shōji de Shikamaru.

—Al shōji, por supuesto.

Temari entrecerró los ojos, y se mordió el carrillo para no reírse. Realmente su hijo era inigualable.

—Eres increíble —acusó—, y no en el buen sentido.

Sin más, se fue.

Shikadai se giró para mirar a su padre. Sonrió. Tras el tablero de shōji, estaba la caja del Tekken.

—Eres increíble —repitió Shikamaru.

Pero no se negó, ¿cómo podría? Cuando él era un crío de la edad de Shikadai, jugaba con Shikaku al shōji y a veces veían algún programa tonto en la televisión. Cuidaban de las plantas medicinales de sus tierras. Los pasatiempos eran distintos, las épocas cambiaban, la esencia no tanto. Por más que lo pareciera. Se divertía al lado de su hijo, ¿qué más necesitaba? Y aún así, podía jugar al shōji con él. Esperaba que eso nunca «pasara de moda».

Shikamaru ahora era confidente y rival de su hijo. No le parecía mal. Solo no quería que Temari le regañara a él también y no se sentía bien engañándola de ese modo —por más infantil que fuera. Lo que ni él ni Shikadai sabían, era que a Temari no la engañaban, pero ella les dejaba creer que sí.

—¡Te daré una paliza! —juró Shikadai dándole al START.

—Ya lo veremos.

* * *

A ver, me explico. En primer lugar tienen ordenador, confío en que tienen consolas. Poner la Play 4 me parecía demasiado xD Otros headcanons que tengo es que Shikamaru ha vuelto a fumar. Que Shikadai sabe cocinar porque Temari quiere que sea muy autosuficiente y capaz y Shika no sabe porque es un vago (?)

El ooc me da miedo porque no he escrito nunca de Shikamaru así, y el Shikatema no es lo mío y mucho menos la nueva generación. Porque no sé de ellos. Mi Shikadai es vago a veces pero cuando algo le interesa muy curioso y apasionado (?)

Y al final me encanta que he metido mensajes así que no pretendía, como el criticar el sexismo y la sexualización de la mujer en videojuegos y animes. El fanservice. Y el que los padres han de estar pendiente de a qué juegan los hijos. El juego que juega Inojin es el Catherine y va de eso. No es adecuado para niños. Hay que estar atento a eso, por favor.

Espero que te guste, Ana. Es algo raro para mí. Así más happy y ligerito. Pero espero que te guste. Te hice un fic de Temari, quería hacerte uno de Shikamaru. Y gracias a mi querida Sharon, por echarle un vistazo. Mi semi-beta. Besos.


End file.
